


Hamburgers and blowing a kiss (Fanart)

by tputovani



Category: Polandball (Webcomic), Tennis RPF
Genre: Chibi, Crossover, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 19:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tputovani/pseuds/tputovani
Summary: My drawing about Hamburg and Kitzbühel 2019.





	Hamburgers and blowing a kiss (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Domi and Sascha having hamburgers in Hamburg... (Completely fictional)  
2) Congratulations on his first title on home soil!! :)
> 
> The picture is embeded from [my deviantArt page](https://www.deviantart.com/32929wt).

Thank you for watching.


End file.
